


Distractions - Day 7, creative positions

by Selana



Series: True Blood - 30 day OTP porn challenge [7]
Category: True Blood
Genre: Flying, Flying Sex, M/M, Vampire Sex, Vampires, kind of, mischievous Godric
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-16
Updated: 2013-09-16
Packaged: 2017-12-26 18:29:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 941
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/968884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Selana/pseuds/Selana
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eric is flying them to the nearest city and Godric does his best to distract him</p>
            </blockquote>





	Distractions - Day 7, creative positions

**Author's Note:**

> Maybe not the most creative sex ever, but flying is still pretty out of the ordinary
> 
> Thanks, as always, to my beta [faeleverte](http://archiveofourown.org/users/faeleverte) who is a huge help - and keeps encouraging to write more
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own them, I just wish I would. So I just borrow them for some fun

Eric held Godric close while they were flying through the night. They didn’t do this often, since Godric could not fly; only Eric could. Nobody had been more surprised than Eric when he discovered an ability his maker didn’t possess, but apparently there were some things that only a handful of vampires could do, no matter their age. So usually they travelled on the ground, because flying meant that Eric had to carry Godric. Not that it would hinder him, but it usually felt awkward for both of them.

Though if it was necessary to shorten travelling times by flying, the possible awkwardness didn’t keep them from it - like tonight, when they wanted to make it to the next bigger town before sunrise, so they could find a place to hide at during the day and wouldn’t need to bury into the ground. And tonight flying meant that Eric was distracted by Godric pressed against his chest, legs tangling with his. Godric held onto Eric with one arm around his neck and the other around his back, and Eric had wrapped one of his arms around his maker as well. That wasn’t really a problem, but Godric’s kissing and nibbling along Eric’s neck was slowly but surely becoming one.

“Godric, if you keep this up, I’ll crash us into the next obstacle!” Eric gritted out through clenched teeth while he tried to keep them flying in the right direction.

Godric chuckled. “I’m sure you can manage, Eric. There are no buildings or trees to crash into this high up.” He punctuated his statement with a gentle bite below Eric’s jaw and a slow grind of his hips which made Eric gasp. “The sooner you get us to a safe place, the sooner I’ll stop teasing you.” Eric could hear Godric’s grin as well as feel it against his skin.

He bit back a curse and tried to ignore the increasingly demanding bites and licks on the most sensitive places along his neck and the delicious friction on his cock - even through several layers of clothes it was torture, but oh so good.

Eric didn’t know how long they had been travelling when he spotted an old, abandoned looking lighthouse near a city. He only knew that he was this close to coming in his pants if he didn’t get out of them soon. And judging by the noises Godric made while rubbing against him with increased speed and pressure, his maker wasn’t far behind.

No time to find a bed, or any horizontal surface for that matter. Eric flew them into the lighthouse through a broken window at the top, then pressed Godric against one of the support beams on the opposite site. The wooden floor had mostly rotted away, so Eric kept them afloat and just reached between their bodies to get their clothes out of the way. Finally, skin on skin, Godric’s cock gliding along his.

“You’ve been driving me crazy,” Eric mumbled against Godric’s neck, then bit hard, though without breaking skin, while he thrust his hips in perfect unison with Godric’s. It took some effort to focus enough to keep them in the air.

“I love when I can make you lose control,” Godric gasped back.

Then there were no more words, just friction, kisses, bites. Pleasure building, climbing higher and higher, sizzling through Eric’s body from head to toe - until it was almost unbearable, and he came with a shout. Godric thrust a few more times against Eric’s spent, over sensitive cock, then came as well.

“I think I have to distract you more often while flying, if it leads to this.” Godric smiled up at Eric, then the smile turned into a mischievous grin. “Or maybe I should find out if I can make you come while we’re flying - without crashing of course.”

“You’re trying to get us killed.” Eric didn’t sound quite as annoyed as he tried for, even if he had barely managed to keep them from crashing through the floor just now. He had absolutely no idea how he could manage to keep flying if Godric made good on his threat - or had it been a promise? He shook his head, then carefully moved them away from the support beam and slowly flew them down what once had been a wooden staircase until they reached the ground level of the lighthouse. 

“No, I just like to see you lose control like just now.” Godric still was holding onto Eric, even if they were on the ground now. He wrapped his legs around Eric’s waist. “Found us a place to sleep?”

Eric shook his head, mostly because he knew Godric expected some kind of protest from him. But he had to admit that without Godric’s occasionally crazy ideas, his life would be much more boring. He looked around before answering the question: no windows down here, from above they were protected by several mostly intact landings in the staircase. The only door was heavy wood and still looked solid, there even was a wooden bar to secure it from the inside. “We’ve slept in worse places,” was his assessment.

Godric had glanced at their surroundings too. “True. And tomorrow night we can search for a better place in town, sunrise is too close to do that now.”

Eric barricaded the door while Godric, who had finally decided to let go of him, made a makeshift bed for them in a corner between the wall and the stairs. They cleaned up as well as they could without water, then settled in for the day, making plans for the next night before sleep took them.


End file.
